Underneath The Moonlight
by RomeoJuliet713
Summary: Stiles and Lydia sat underneath the moonlight on a blanket in pajamas on the edge of a cliff. The strawberry blond thought about how Stiles had been so different when she first met him. Stiles, the boy who once had an obsessive crush on her, is the only one who she feels completely safe and happy with. "Umm…...I wanna….I wanna tell you something." Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.
Stiles and Lydia sat underneath the moonlight on a blanket in pajamas on the edge of a cliff. Lydia wore a lavender off-the-shoulder top that showed her bra straps and a pair of oversized black sweatpants (They were Stiles'). And he had on a red t-shirt and blue and black plaid pants. It was now two in the morning and neither had been able to sleep, so they had left Lydia's house and drove here to try and escape their supernatural filled lives.

"You know…. Allison used to tell me that Scott and her would meet up here when her parents told her to stop seeing Scott?" Lydia asked, her gaze focused on the clear night sky. So beautiful, so dark, and yet full of little (not really, though) balls of light a few light years away.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"She said they would leave messages….. on each other's windows, usually the car window. She would sometimes wait hours for him, sometimes he wouldn't even show up, but other times he would. And she'd snuggle into his embrace….. They'd talk about silly things like memories from their childhood or more serious things like the Alpha- Peter or the Kanima- Jackson. They would sit out here for hours….she would always tell her parents that she was hanging out with me." Lydia explained while looking up at the moon and leaning into Stiles' embrace, she had a bittersweet look on her face.

Stiles' eyes were watching Lydia the entire time, he memorized every little detail of her over the years. The way she talked quietly when she was sad, but didn't want to cry. The way her hair appeared more red in the moonlight than blonde. The way her pupils dilated when her eyes met his. He read once that your pupils dilate when you look at someone you like because it allows you to see more of a pleasing surrounding. In the back of his mind, Stiles knew. He knew that meant Lydia felt the same about him as he did her. But he tried not to think about it too much because he knew she'd tell him when she was ready.

He also noticed the way she licked her top lip when she nervous. She did this little thing when she was doubting herself with her fingers- she would fidget ever so slightly and Stiles thought it was adorable.

Over the years since he's grown to know her, she's changed a lot. When they first met she was very confident in playing the popular, dumb, hot girl. She hadn't had any real friends. Allison had been her first real friend. If it hadn't been for Allison Argent, they wouldn't have even started talking. Stiles smiled weakly at the thought. He never got to thank Allison for that. In fact, he had never really got to hang out with her as much as he wished he had.

"Stiles?" Lydia asked. "Were you even listening to anything I just said?" She said, turning her head to him.

He shook his head out his trance. "Wha-yeah. I heard you….sorry, I got lost in my own thoughts about you." He informed her.

"Then, what did I say?"

"You were talking about Allison telling you how she used to meet Scott here and she would have to lie to her parents and say she was hanging out with you." He summed up what she said earlier.

She narrowed her eyes, still annoyed at him for having not responding to her, but then she remembered he said something about getting lost in thoughts of her. "What were thinking about me, anyway?"

Stiles licked his bottom lip, nervously and then, his hand went up to his head. "I, uh…..I was thinking about all the little things I've noticed about you over the years." He admitted, shyly.

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as her head tilted in confusion. "Like what?"

"Um….like, the way you tilt your head like a puppy when you're confused. Or the way you lick your top lip when you're nervous. Or the fact that if you hadn't become friends with Allison, we probably never would've started talking." He explained.

Lydia smiled at his cuteness, but as soon as he mentioned Allison, her smile faltered. "I miss her….Allison, I mean."

"Yeah….we all do." He whispered as his arms tightened around Lydia. He leaned his head on top of hers.

"But I thought you were the one that said and I quote 'I've always thought we had this kind of connection….unspoken, of course.'" She teased him once she stopped being sad.

Stiles' eyebrows shot up. "You….you heard that? But….you were the phone when I said that….and you even asked if I had said anything worth repeating!" He exclaimed.

"I was the phone…...and I did say that, but that's cause I was still pretending to be too popular-too out of your league to date you, let alone, acknowledge your existence. I heard you then just I like I heard you when you said 'This is gonna be the best thing to happen to this town since….since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia, you look…..like you're gonna ignore me.'" She admitted, repeating Stiles' words the same way he had said them.

He swallowed. "You heard that too?! Oh, god…..what else did you hear?" He was seriously hoping he hadn't said anything else embarrassing to her or about her while she was in earshot.

Lydia giggled. "Nothing else….unless...is there anything else you said that I should know about?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Nope." He said, popping the 'p'.

They fell into a silence just staring at the sky and thinking to themselves. It was the first time things had been so peaceful for more than three months.

Lydia started thinking back on all the memories she had of Stiles since they met. She remembered how Allison had forced her to take Stiles to the winter formal in tenth grade and how up until Peter had attacked her, she had some fun, well, minus watching Jackson dance with Allison and spend all night with Allison. But she remembered how Stiles had complimented her and it wasn't to get in her pants- not that she'd been wearing any that night, but whatever. He had been genuine when he said he thought she looked beautiful and for the first time in her life, she had actually felt beautiful.

She remembered how he had wanted to dance with her so badly and how he told her that he was the only one who know how smart she really was. And he had been the only person to figure it out. Maybe he had been right….maybe they had some kind of unspoken connection. Deaton had said it too. When Scott, Allison, and Stiles had been surrogate sacrifices for their parents, Deaton said that it had to be someone who could not only hold you down, but also someone who could pull you back. Someone that you had a strong connection with. A kind of emotional tether. And he paired her with Stiles.

The strawberry blond thought about how Stiles had been so different when she first met him. He had been this awkward, sarcastic, spazzy kid on Adderall with a buzzcut and now? Now, he was still awkward at times, but his movements were much less spazzy and his personality was….more mature. All this supernatural crap had changed him from the boy he used to be into the man he is now. The man that would die for his loved ones. The man that lost too much in such a short amount of time. The man that grew up too quickly. They all had. They were just kids when this all started and now, they had lost any innocence that they had still had in tenth grade. Allison had been right when she said this was too much for them to handle. But at least, they had each other, right?

If it hadn't been for Allison and for all the supernatural crap, then Lydia never would've known that being popular isn't everything. In fact, it's nothing. Having real friends and family- that was everything. Having people that actually gave a damn about her safety and her happiness. Her friends….Stiles made her happy.

Stiles, the boy who once had an obsessive crush on her, is the only one who she feels completely safe and happy with. He makes her forget all the bad, all the supernatural, and just makes her feel human again. He lets her feel like she's just a normal teenage girl in love. In love? Did she just say that she's in love with Stiles? …...Huh….she did. Lydia smiled and turned her head to look up at Stiles as he watched the moon and the stars. Then her gaze wandered back up to the sky, a smile still on her face.

She started to wondered if she should tell him. Tell him that he was the only one she ever truly felt content with, the only one who could keep up with her intelligence and wits, the only one she ever wanted a future with. She licked her top lip, nervously, just like Stiles said she does.

"Stiles?" She let a shaky breath out as her eyes landed on his beautiful face.

His brows furrowed in confusion when he saw the look on Lydia's face. She looked nervous and like she was about to tell him her whole life story or at the very least, something incredibly important. "Yeah?"

Her tongue found it's way back to her top lip and her fingers were fidgeting. "Umm…...I wanna….I wanna tell you something." She could feel her heart racing, pounding even, in her chest and her body shaking slightly. She'd never been so nervous in her life. Not even when she first told Jackson she loved him. Maybe that's because she'd never actually been in love with him.

Stiles felt his own heart start to race. "Okay…..so tell me." This is it. She's gonna tell him. She's ready. His eyes filled with hope.

Lydia takes a deep breath as she stares into his almond shaped brown eyes. "I-I never explained non-trivial zeros and zeta functions to you, did I?" She asked, losing her courage.

Stiles' heart dropped in chest and his eyes filled with disappointment. "Is that what you really wanted to tell me?" He asked, a hint of annoyance and disappointment in his voice.

She swallowed and nodded, slowly. But he could see it in her eyes….that wasn't true. She had wanted to tell him that she was in love with him. He knew it, which killed him more.

"Damn it, Lydia." He whispered, pushing himself off the ground and away from her.

Lydia grabbed Stiles' hand. "Wait." Her heart began racing again. The adrenaline rushing through her veins. "You're right, that wasn't what I wanted to tell you." She paused, getting up.

Stiles' heart swelled with hope as he took her hand in his own and waited for her to continue.

She stood tall, confidently, but her eyes darted around as she tried to figure out how to word it. Since she met him, she had always imagined that one day she'd fall in love with Stiles and that there'd be romantic music playing in the background when she finally confessed her love for him. But this wasn't like that at all. It was better, she thought. Because this was so much more them. This was so much more realistic. So, before she lost her courage, Lydia spoke. Her eyes meeting his, her pupils dilating unbeknownst to her. She swallowed and pressed her lips together in a tight line. "Okay." She sighed. "You can do this, Lydia." She whispered to herself.

"So….um...I don't know if you still love me the way you used to, but I just need to say this regardless. You just need to hear it, okay?" She searched his eyes for something. Anything that would tell her to continue.

"I'm listening." He told her knowing that she needed a little push to keep talking.

She nodded. "I know I used to ignore you and think you were just some awkward boy on Adderall with a buzzcut and an obsessive crush on me, but that was before I got to know you and realized you are my equal in every way-you're the only one who matches my intelligence with your wits and cleverness." She laughed nervously.

"I guess we should thank Allison for that because if it wasn't for her…..I might've never spoken to you." She chuckled.

"Though, I'd like to think we would've found each other eventually, anyway. I mean…. I think you were right when you said that we have an unspoken connection. We definitely do. And it seems that you weren't the only to think that…..Deaton caught on to it too….we're emotional tethers. You pulled me back from death after saving me from Eichen house." She continued, her hands fidgeting every now and again.

Stiles was speechless and also pretty sure she wasn't done, so he just stood, watching her. His own pupils dilated.

Lydia started twirling her hands in her curls. "I guess…..what I'm trying to say is…..that we were meant for each other- we ARE meant for each other. And I think that…. even without Allison we would've ended up here….in any universe….during any time period. We're different sides of the same coin." She rambled on.

"So, you're saying we are fated to be together?" He asked slightly confused.

"...No….I don't know….does fate even exist?" She questioned as her gaze rose up to the night sky above them.

Stiles shrugged. "I don't know…..but I do know one thing, Lydia…..you wanna know what I do know?"

Her eyes fell to his lips and then landed on his eyes. She smiled and blushed, she was pretty certain she knew what he was about to tell her.

"Yes."

"I love you…..I've always loved you. That's never gonna change. I will always be in love with you." Stiles said with the softest look she's ever seen in anyone's eyes directed at her.

Lydia's own eyes softened as she smiled. "I know."

"And I love you, too. It's always been you...even when I was with Jackson…..it was always gonna be you. You're the one I'm in love with. It's always gonna be you and only you." She said it with tears in her eyes due to her overwhelming happiness. A weight lifted off her shoulders as the words spilled from her lips so softly.

Stiles' face broke into the most adorable smile Lydia's ever seen. And within seconds, Lydia was smiling the brightest smile she's ever smiled. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close, his chin rested on her head. He kissed her perfectly curled strawberry blond hair underneath the moonlight. It was perfect. He had never felt so at peace in his life. And Lydia never felt so happy in hers.


End file.
